


Replaced by a Better Date

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [13]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ethical Vampires, F/M, Humiliation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Stood Up, TV Tropes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: A young woman’s ‘date’ is a no-show, and she soon thinks she’s been set up as part of a prank. Fortunately, she encounters none other than Daniel LaRusso instead some time afterwards.AU. Vampire Daniel in this one.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ralph Macchio [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Kudos: 2





	1. Being Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [BackinBlack_80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/gifts), [A_LazyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LazyPanda/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own the Karate Kid films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Replaced by a Better Date**

Stephanie Johnson sighed. Here she was at the age of 18, her cerulean eyes filling with the tears she was doing her best to keep at bay, and her sunny tresses falling down around her shoulders.

It had been two hours since her so-called ‘date’ had texted her to give her the name of the place where she could meet him. She had dressed herself up in a modest yet stylish way, and had made sure to eat something a few hours beforehand in order to keep her energy up (just to be on the safe side). With hope in her heart, she had gone to where her ‘date’ was meeting her, imagining him to be standing there, his face lighting up when he saw her.

Now, she was still by herself. Only sixty minutes ago, she had come to a realization that was both shocking and devastating at the same time: she’d been stood up. He didn’t really want to go out on a date with her so they could get to know each other better; this was all an elaborate ruse to to try to trick her. Basically, it was the “No-Show” type of the **Prank Date** (as she heard it was called, thanks to her having read about it on the website for TV Tropes and Idioms). The “No-Show” meant the date had made it a point to not show up, and see how long his (or her) date would be waiting for him (or her), which was different from **Stood Up** , which meant the date had intended to show up, but was late or otherwise unable to make it. 

_In this case, it was definitely the former. He was waiting to see how long I would wait her for him to show up while he had a good laugh at my expense, me being the poor sap that I turned out to be. And in this case, it looks like he succeeded, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	2. Meeting the Karate Kid

“Hello, my dear Stephanie,” said a voice.

Stephanie blinked and looked around, only to see the owner of the voice (who somehow knew her name) walking over to her. His outfit consisted of an authentic red kimono and blue jeans, as well as sneakers on his feet. Around his head was the well-known Tenugui blue & white Lotus-flower headband.

Shock suddenly pulsed through her as she realized who it was. Instead of her date, she found herself to be meeting with none other than Daniel LaRusso from the first 3 **Karate Kid** films.

She looked around, only to notice with a small feeling of horror that she and Daniel were the only ones in the subway station — although she had to admit, it was kind of a bit thrilling for her at the same time.

Before she knew it, Daniel, his fangs gleaming in his smirk, had her up against the wall. She could only blink as she noticed he caged her with his hands on either side of her head. “Forget about that guy who was supposed to be your so-called ‘date’ but actually tricked you,” he commanded, a dangerous look forming in his eyes (which she’d seen before in her dreams). “Spend time with me instead.”

She swallowed, doing her best to keep her fear at bay. “And if I spend time with you... what will we do?”

Daniel’s smirk got a bit wider as one of his hands stayed where it was, while the other then strayed down to her hip before lifting her leg a little so he could wrap it around his waist. Then he began the process of switching his hands, and his right hand lifted her other leg so it joined its mate. “Oh, I can think of some things for us to do,” he replied, his words coming out in a purr like a cat’s, while simultaneously causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Deep down, Stephanie had a feeling she knew exactly what he meant. _And boy, do I know. But how is he able to hold me up so easily like this with no effort?_

“I tend to have the strength of ten men... or maybe even more,” Daniel whispered in her ear by way of explanation, as though reading her thoughts.

She shuddered at the sultriness of his words in her ear, while mentally blinking partly in surprise and partly in puzzlement at how he explained his sudden strength so well.

When it came to words, he had a gift — or maybe it was a talent. She wasn’t sure which. _But there’s one thing I **do** know — this night is never going to be the same for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	3. Daniel’s Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets an idea about how to make the night a whole lot better for Stephanie..

Before Stephanie knew it, however, Daniel then disengaged her legs from around his waist and gently set her down on her feet before taking her hands in his own in a grip that was equally as gentle.

“Well, come on, Steph. What do you say we go get something to eat? After all, it wouldn’t do any good for you to stand here by yourself all night — let alone faint from hunger.” Pausing, he let her process his words for some time before asking, “You want to take that ride with me?”

Stephanie thought for a moment, considering Daniel’s words before a grin crossed her face. “Yeah, I want to take that ride with you,” she replied in a whisper.

With that, his right hand in her left one, Daniel and Stephanie then took off on their quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is superbly appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 💻


End file.
